gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Chou Super Robot Wars M
is a crossover mecha role-playing/fighting game co-developed by Arc System Works and Banpresto, and published by Bandai Namco Entertainment for the PlayStation 4 and PlayStation Vita that was released in Japan on April 20, 2022 and in North America and Europe on October 1, 2022 as part of ''Super Robot Wars’ 30th anniversary. The game is an updated edition of ''Chou Super Robot Wars Æ'' that was released the previous year. It is also the fourth game in the Super Robot Wars series to be released in North America after Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier and the first to be released on Europe. With an extensive budget of over ¥2,000,000,000 ($18,260,000) on both games in the Chou Super Robot Wars brand, they were a financial and critical success, having shipped 800,000 units in the first month of Japanese release and sold a combined 10 million by the end of the year, being two of the highest-selling games in the Super Robot Wars franchise. The "M'''" in the title stands for '''Millennium or Multiverse and the game's catchphrase is Production Main article: Chou Super Robot Wars AE/Production Gameplay The updated version is equipped with Unreal Engine 4 and the mecha are provided with 3D graphics and aspects of gameplay akin to the Masou Kishin series. Unlike its Nintendo Switch counterpart, Chou Super Robot Wars M marks a departure to the traditional gameplay that persists across the entire series as this is the first game in the series to come with multiple modes aside from the standard story RPG mode, composed of a total of 15 modes out of 18 menu select choices: *'Story Mode' - The game mode where the traditional Super Robot Wars gameplay takes into effect, where the player can progress through chapters of the canonical events of the game. **''Single Play'' **''Co-op'' *'Campaign Mode' - *'Arcade Mode' - *'Versus Battle' - *'Tag Battle' - *'Elimination Match' - *'Battlefield Mode' - *'Robot Warfare' - *'Time Attack' - *'Survival Mode' - *'Tournament Mode' - *'Spectator Mode' - *'Mini-Games' - *'Online Mode' - *'Practice Mode' - *'Upgrades' - *'Gallery' - *'Options' - Plot The events of both Chou Super Robot Wars OG: Futures End and Chou Super Robot Wars AE are patched into the game's story. Series Included Series debuts in the game are marked in bold. * Banpresto Originals ** Super Robot Wars OG Original Generation ** 2nd Super Robot Wars OG ** Super Robot Wars OG Saga: Endless Frontier ** Super Robot Wars J ** Super Robot Wars F Final ** Super Robot Wars MX ** Super Robot Wars UX ** Super Robot Wars A ** 3rd Super Robot Wars Alpha: To the End of the Galaxy ** Super Robot Wars X-Ω ** Super Robot Wars Impact ** Super Robot Wars D * Project X Zone 3: War of Infinite Worlds * Xenosaga * Idolmaster: Xenoglossia * Digimon Xros Wars * Super Machine Zambot 3 * The Unchallengeable Daitarn 3 * Invincible Robo Trider G7 * Invincible King Tri-Zenon * Combat Mecha Xabungle * Gad Guard * Brave Raideen * Aura Battler Dunbine * Chōdenji Robo Combattler V * Chōdenji Machine Voltes V * Tōshō Daimos * Heavy Metal L-Gaim * Chikyū Bōei Kigyou Dai-Guard * Mobile Suit Gundam ** Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory ** Mobile Suit Gundam F91 ** Mobile Suit Zeta Gundam ** Mobile Suit Gundam ZZ ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Char's Counterattack ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Hathaway's Flash ** Mobile Suit Crossbone Gundam ** Mobile Fighter G Gundam ** New Mobile Report Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz ** After War Gundam X ** Turn A Gundam ** Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny ** Mobile Suit Gundam 00: The Movie -A Wakening of the Trailblazer-'' ** ''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn ** Gundam Build Fighters ** Gundam Reconguista in G ** Mobile Suit Gundam AGE (Third Generation~Forth Generation) ** Mobile Suit Gundam Thunderbolt ** Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans * Brave Exkaiser * The Brave Fighter of Sun Fighbird * The Brave Express Might Gaine * The King of Braves Gaogaigar ** The King of Braves Gaogaigar FINAL * Mashin Hero Wataru * Six God Combination Godmars * Space Runaway Ideon * New Tetsujin-28 * Dancouga - Super Beast Machine God * Jūsō Kikō Dancouga Nova * Armored Fleet Dairugger XV * Metal Armor Dragonar * GEAR Fighter Dendoh * Super Heavy God Gravion ** Super Heavy God Gravion Zwei * Gamera: Guardian of the Universe * Gamera 2: Attack of Legion * Gamera 3: Revenge of Iris * Muv-Luv Alternative: Total Eclipse * My-HiME * Martian Successor Nadesico: The Motion Picture – Prince of Darkness * Gekiganger III * E.X. Troopers * Mega Man Legends * Cyberbots: Fullmetal Madness * Tech Romancer * Getter Robo Armageddon * Koutetsushin Jeeg * True Mazinger Edition Z: The Impact! ** True Mazinger ZERO ** True Mazinger ZERO vs. Great General of Darkness * God Mazinger * Mazinkaiser * Mazinkaiser SKL * UFO Robot Grendizer * Gaiking: Legend of Daiku-Maryu * Kishin Houkō'' Demonbane'' * Guilty Crown * Hades Project Zeorymer * The King of Monsters * The King of Monsters 2: The Next Thing * Godzilla ** Showa Godzilla series ** Heisei Godzilla series ** Godzilla Against MechaGodzilla ** Godzilla: Final Wars ** Godzilla (2014)' ** Shin Godzilla ** '''''Godzilla: King of the Monsters ** Godzilla: Planet of the Monsters ** Godzilla: City on the Edge of Battle * Kong: Skull Island * Heroman * Gunparade March * Shinkansen Henkei Robo Shinkalion * Planetary Robot Danguard Ace * Psycho Armor Govarian * Giant Gorg * Strain: Strategic Armored Infantry * Kuromukuro * IS: Infinite Stratos * High School DxD ** High School DxD New ** High School DxD BorN ** High School DxD Hero * Tekkaman Blade * Golden Warrior Gold Lightan * Break Blade * Matchless Raijin-Oh * Full Metal Panic! ** Full Metal Panic? Fumoffu ** Full Metal Panic! The Second Raid ** Full Metal Panic! ''(Light Novels) * 'Doraemon: Nobita and the New Steel Troops: ~Winged Angels~' * ''Super Dimension Fortress Macross: Do You Remember Love? * Macross Dynamite 7 * Macross Frontier the Movie: The False Songstress * Macross Frontier the Movie: Wings of Goodbye * Macross Delta * Super Dimensional Century Orguss * Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross * Ambassador Magma * Dinosaur War Izenborg * Spectreman * Ultraman ** Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legend The Movie ** Ultraman Zero: Revenge of Belial ** Ultraman Saga ** Ultraman Ginga ** Ultra Fight Victory ** Ultraman X ** Ultraman Orb ** Ultraman Geed * Jumborg Ace * Kamen Rider ** Kamen Rider J ** Kamen Rider Den-O * Super Sentai ** Battle Fever J ** Chōdenshi Bioman ** Chōjū Sentai Liveman ** Kyoryū Sentai Zyuranger ** Bakuryū Sentai Abaranger ** Tokusō Sentai Dekaranger ** Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger ** Zyuden Sentai Kyoryuger ** Uchū Sentai Kyuranger * Metal Hero ** Space Sheriff Gavan ** Space Sheriff Sharivan ** Space Sheriff Shaider ** B-Fighter Kabuto * Psalms of Planets Eureka Seven: Hi-Evolution * Genesis of Aquarion * Aquarion EVOL * Aquarion Logos * Expelled from Paradise * Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex * Attack on Titan * Keroro Gunsou * Haja-Taisei Dangaioh * Chōsoku Henkei Gyrozetter * Xenogears * Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Oratorio Tangram * Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Marz * Sonic X * Sakura Wars ** Sakura Wars 3: Is Paris Burning? ** Sakura Wars 4: Fall in Love, Maidens ** Sakura Wars V: So Long, My Love * Phantasy Star Online * Magic Knight Rayearth * Sei Jūshi Bismark * Overman King Gainer * Captain Earth * Appleseed * The Big O * Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 ** Code Geass R3: Lelouch of the Resurrection * Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann ** Gurren Lagann The Movie: The Lights in the Sky are Stars * Aim for the Top! Gunbuster ** Aim for the Top! 2: Diebuster * Rebuild of Evangelion ** Evangelion: 1.0 You Are (Not) Alone ** Evangelion: 2.0 You Can (Not) Advance ** Evangelion: 3.0 You Can (Not) Redo ** Evangelion: 3.0+1.0 You Can (Not) Reverse * FLCL * Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water * Darling in the FranXX * Giant Robo: The Day the Earth Stood Still * Transformers ** Chō Robot Seimeitai Transformers: Micron Densetsu ** Transformers: Superlink ** Transformers: Galaxy Force * Knights of Sidonia * Aldnoah.Zero * Valvrave the Liberator * Starship Troopers (OVA) * Star Blazers: Space Battleship Yamato 2199 ** Space Battleship Yamato 2202: Warriors of Love * Cross Ange: Rondo of Angel and Dragon * Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet * Infinite Ryvius * Tekkōki Mikazuki * Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar * The Vision of Escaflowne * Brigadoon: Marin & Melan * RahXephon * Armored Trooper VOTOMS ** Armored Trooper VOTOMS: Big Battle ** Armored Trooper VOTOMS: Alone Again * Buddy Complex ** Buddy Complex Final Act -Into the Skies of Tomorrow-'' * 'Zone of the Enders: Dolores,i' * 'S.L.A.I.: Steel Lancer Arena International' Characters (*) - Unlockable, playable later on in Story Mode (**) - Unlockable, unplayable in Story Mode (***) - Playable only in Story Mode, unplayable in other modes (****) - Unplayable Robots/Mecha Non-Mecha Heroes Kaiju/Monsters Auxiliary Music Opening Theme: *TRANSFORMERS EVO. **'Performed by:' JAM Project **'Composed by:' Hironobu Kageyama **'Lyrics by:' Hironobu Kageyama **'Arranged by:' Daisuke Kikuta Ending Theme: *Chōdenji ~We are Brothers 2021~ **'Performed by:' Super Robot Music All Stars **'Composed by:' AYANO (of FULL AHEAD) **'Lyrics by:' Shoko Fujibayashi **'Arranged by:' Daisuke Kikuta Trivia *''Chou Super Robot Wars M surpasses its predecessor Chou Super Robot Wars AE as the game with the largest playable cast in the series. *As a side-story to Project X Zone 3, characters, villains and plot elements from the game are also present here. Many other characters only appear in cameos in cutscenes. *To celebrate the 55th anniversary of Ultraman, the 50th anniversary of Kamen Rider and the 45th anniversary of Super Sentai, characters from these respective franchises appear in this game. The Chou Super Robot Wars set also marks the first appearance of a character(s) from the Ultra and Kamen Rider series in Super Robot Wars games. *It is the first Super Robot Wars game to provide English dubbed voices in the North American and European versions. *The PlayStation 4 and Vita covers of the game are colored in gold instead of the blue cover, making it only instance in PlayStation history where the game covers are shaded in a different color in contrast to the usual. Gallery Category:Sam Imbecile's games Category:Super Robot Wars Category:Super Robot Taisen Category:Games Category:Video Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossover video games Category:Crossover Fighting Category:Bandai Category:Namco Bandai Category:Namco Category:Bandai Namco Category:Capcom Category:Sega Category:SEGA Category:2021 Videogames Category:2021 video games Category:2021 games Category:Mecha Category:RPG Category:Action Category:Action-Adventure Category:Action RPG Category:RPGs Category:RPG Games Category:Crossovers Category:"M" rated Category:"M" Rated Category:"m" rated Category:CERO D Category:PEGI 16 Category:Namco X Capcom Category:Project X Zone Category:Super Robot Wars OG Saga Category:Super Robot Taisen Endless Frontier Category:Super Robot Wars Endless Frontier Category:Endless Frontier Category:Transformers Category:Square Enix Category:SNK Category:Konami Category:Xenosaga Category:Tekken Category:Gundam Wing Category:Games based on Manga/Anime Category:Alien Category:Predator Category:Aliens vs Predator Category:Anime Category:Lost Planet Category:Cyberbots Category:Tech Romancer Category:Mazinger Category:Aquarion Category:Getter Robo Category:Cross Ange Category:Ghost in the Shell Category:Guilty Crown Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:The King of Monsters Category:Neo Geo Battle Coliseum Category:Tekkaman Blade Category:Gunbuster Category:Godzilla Category:Evangelion Category:Neon Genesis Evangelion Category:Code Geass Category:Super Sentai Category:Kamen Rider Category:Zoids Category:Mega Man Category:Mega Man Legends Category:Steel Jeeg Category:Steel Battalion Category:Border Break Category:Brain Powerd Category:Galaxy Express 999 Category:Doraemon Category:Dancouga Category:Robot Romance Trilogy Category:Zone of the Enders Category:The Vision of Escaflowne Category:Armored Core Category:Virtual On Category:Cyber Troopers Virtual-On Category:Blue Gender Category:Buddy Complex Category:Fafner in the Azure Category:RahXephon Category:Pacific Rim Category:Front Mission Category:Sonic Heroes Category:Xenogears Category:Vanquish Category:Gyrozetter Category:Mobile Suit Gundam Category:Ultraman Category:Keroro Gunsou Category:Captain Earth Category:Expelled from Paradise Category:Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Category:Attack on Titan Category:Knights of Sidonia Category:Aldnoah.Zero Category:Eureka Seven Category:Tomica Hero Category:Valvrave the Liberator Category:Zone Fighter Category:E.X. Troopers Category:Magic Knight Rayearth Category:Sakura Wars Category:Sakura Taisen Category:Phantasy Star Online Category:Metal Hero Category:Digimon Category:Gamera Category:Macross Category:Space Battleship Yamato 2199 Category:Sunrise Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PlayStation 4 Category:Fighting Games Category:Fighting games Category:Fighting Category:Fighting Crossover Category:Tokusatsu Category:Tatsunoko Category:Banpresto Category:"RP" rated Category:"RP" Rated Category:The Idolm@ster Category:The Idolmaster Category:Infinite Stratos Category:Vocaloid Category:High School DxD Category:Full Metal Panic Category:King Kong Category:Gundam Category:Toei Animation Category:Toei